Weekend At Wens
by Marlie Forever
Summary: The band spends the weekend at Wen's house. Things get hot!
1. Chapter 1

Olivia grabbed her phone and texted Mo.

**To:Mo**

**From:Livy**

**Hey u and char wanna go 2 wens house 4 da weekend?**

**To:Livy**

**From:Mo**

**Sure me and char will come? See u Friday after school! Ttyl**

Then, she texted Stella

**To:Stell**

**From:Livy**

**Yo yamada u and ray wanna go 2 wens place 4 da weekend?**

**To:Livy**

**From:Stell**

**Sure we'll come! And don't say yo its sad…**

**At Wen House**

"Let's go to the beach!" Wen said. It's June so school just ended. They all agreed. Wen sat next to Olivia with no shirt on. She got really hot looking at his perfect body. His muscles, everything. He put his arm around her. She smiled.

Charlie sat next to Mo. They'd been going on strong for 3 years. Mo was ready to take it to the next level. She kept looking at his buff body. His arms were huge. She wrapped her arms around his. He kissed her which sent a wave of heat down her body.

Ray sat next to Stella. His body was just amazing. His body was shinning in the sun. Like a god. A blonde sexy god.

When they all went home, they were all tired. Mo fell asleep on Charlie's bare cheast. Stella on Ray and Olivia didn't get to because Wen was driving.

At Wen's House they all went into their rooms to go to bed. Or some do do others.


	2. Wenlivia

**In Wen's Room**

"You tierd Liv?" He asked his girlfriend who was in unbuttoned shorts showing **off **her bikni bottom and no top. She shook her head.

" Good. Now we can have some fun." He said. She smiled. She took off his swim trunks and put his big cock in her mouth. He groaned. She did that for about 10 minutes until his cum exploded in his mouth. She swallowed it. Wen put himself inside her and pounded in her. "_**OH WEN! HARDER! UGH!"**_ She yelled. They went on for about 20 minutes. Wen shot his second load inside her. She cummed short after. They laid down and fell asleep.


	3. Marlie

**In another Room with Marlie**

Mo was changing out of her bikini. She was gonna untie the top but she heard Charlie. "Can I come in now Mo?" He asked. Mo remembered how she said she was ready to take their relationship to the next level.

"Yeah! Come in" She told him. He walked in from the bathroom still in his swim trunks. "Wait, you aren't dressed yet." He told her. "I know." She said.

WARNING: SEX SCENE

Mo pulled him into a kiss. Charlie touched her everywhere. Mo pushed him on the bed. Still kissing, Mo pulled off his trunks. "Do you wanna fuck babe?" He asked her. She nodded and put his huge cock in her mouth. Mo sucked him for about 5 minutes until he yelled. "I'M GONNA CUM!" He yelled. "I wanna be on top." She whispered to him. He let her do just that. She untied her bikini top and Charlie pulled off the bottom. Mo slides his cock inside her and rides him. She closed her eyes and moaned. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in lust. She moved a little faster. Charlie grabbed her hips and moved them super fast. She yelled. "OHH! CHARLIE! OH GOD CHARLIE!"

Just before he was about to release all his cum, she pulled him out of her, held his cock in her hand, and took him into her mouth. He exploded into Mo's mouth, and was shocked that Mo would ever do such a thing.

She took him out of her mouth, and flipped them over so Mo was on the bottom now. "Your turn," She gave a challenging wink. She lie back in her bed, and let her legs fall apart.

He started out by sliding one finger into her, thrusting slowly, and then added another finger.

"Faster! I need it, Charlie" Mo yelled, hoping that the band didn't hear her. Charlie gave her one final thrust, and pulled his fingers out of her, licking them.

"You taste sweet," Charlie smirked. "Never knew my goody two shoes could be so bad." He told her smiling.

"Well it turns out I can! I love you, Charlie," Mo smiled, kissing him, then pulling the covers up.

"I love you too Mo," Charlie said after they broke apart from the kiss. Mo had one leg around Charlie's waist, the other resting in between his legs. The couple fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
